Dragonball Frieza
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: This is an AU. What if King Vegeta cause Mass Genocide of the icejin race. Ice Cold got his two sons and daughter off the planet for a direct course for planet earth. This is not the saiyan Goku story. Grandpa Gohan raised the three icejins since they were just babies. Cooler transformed destroying Grandpa Gohan. It had been 28 years since that event. Vegeta is a good guy.


**This is an AU. What if King Vegeta cause Mass Genocide of the icejin race. Ice Cold got his two sons off the planet for a direct course for planet earth. This is not the saiyan Goku story. Grandpa Gohan raised the two icejins since they were just babies. Cooler transformed destroying Grandpa Gohan. It had been 28 years since that event. Vegeta is a good guy.**

 **Cooler-24 years old**

 **Frieza-23 years old**

Kuriza-4 years old

Tundra-5 years old

ALSO THEY GOT THERE ABRIDGE VOICE IN THIS. Kuriza had Gohan's and Tundra has lets say a Trunks abridge voice when he comes out in BUU SAGA.

* * *

A young Icejin rode on the Nimbus cloud with his brother flying by. They were heading to Master Roshi's island.

Meanwhile

"Hey guys." Bulma waved.

"Hey boobs-Bulma." Krillin said.

"Master Roshi what are you drinking?" he added.

"I'm drinking beer,now OJ,now beer again. Yay beer!" Master Roshi chugged his glass of beer down.

"Ooh kay then, Krillin had they arrived yet?"

"Nope. Still waiting on them. Damn they are always slowpokes."

"Were always what Krillin?" a deep voice said.

"Cooler!" Krillin fell out of his chair seeing the purple Icejin."Where's your brother?"

"What about me?" another Icejin ran in.

"Nothing Frieza."

"Aww... Cooler, Frieza where's your sister?"

"She's not coming today." Frieza said.

"Awww...who are these kids?"

"I'm Tundra. My friends call me Tyler...since it is my middle name." a pale purple Icejin with blonde hair said.

"I'm Kuriza, but my friends call me Kyle." a white Icejin with black hair and a scar at his right corner of his lip said.

"Tyler and Kyle. Those are cool names. Hey Kyle what's up with your-hang on. Kuri means Chestnut in Japanese."

Kyle blushed from her saying that."Please don't say that."

MEANWHILE

A Namekian was standing around... in Egypt with Kami talking to him VIA attenae."Kami shut up." After Kami shut up the Namekian looked at My Space."Dammit no friend requests."

"Piccolo-"

"GO AWAY KAMI!" the Namekian called Piccolo yelled.

"HEY YOU!"

"The hell are you?"

"Wait your not Frieza." the person or should I say alien said.

"And I'm not an Icejin like you." Piccolo retorted.

"Oh a smartass. Huh? Your power level is only 3 thousand." The Icejin said.

"Look who are you?" Piccolo ask.

"I'm Fro- oh wait a minute a new power level. My bad. Goodbye sucka!" The Icejin took off.

"Piccolo-"

"SHUT UP KAMI!"

Meanwhile

"Aww he's cute. Wait is he wearing a dragonball on his hat?" Bulma noticed.

"Yeah..." Frieza said.

"Well he might get stolen or raped."

"Raped?"

"HEY YOU!" The Icejin from before landed.

"Who the f*** are you?" Cooler ask.

"I'm Froze! Son of Cold." The Icejin said.

"Who?" Frieza and Cooler ask.

"I'm your brother."

"What? Frieza and Icey are my siblings." Cooler said.

"Wait you two hit your head as a baby?" Froze ask.

CRACK!

"What?"

"Listen I'm stealing your children." Froze grabbed Kyle and Tyler.

"Hey leave them alllloooooooooooooo-" Krillin got kicked into Kame House.

 **KRILLIN OWN COUNT-1**

"First of the series and I'm down." Krillin moaned.

"Stop destroying Kame House." Frieza yelled.

Froze took off. Piccolo landed."Hey Frieza, Cooler."

"Piccolo!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Piccolo, get my kid back." Cooler said.

"Yeah my brother stole our kids." Frieza said."NIMBUS!"

* * *

"Hey Piccolo?"

"What Frieza?"

"Are-are you a Yoshi?" Frieza ask.

"Yes Frieza, I'm a green f***ing dinosaur."

"Can, can I ride you?"

"Grrrrr..."

Meanwhile

"Wahha, wahha." Kyle cried.

"Shut up. Shut up. I said shut up!" Froze yelled.

"I want Daddy." Tyler cried.

"Man, no wonder dad said I couldn't keep Appule." Froze sighed.

"Hey! Give me my son!" Frieza and Piccolo landed.

"Looks like you brought back-up." Froze said placing Kyle and Tyler in his space pod.

Frieza started to take off his weighted clothes."Piccolo, you wear weighted training clothes too?"

"No Frieza, I just love to get naked in front of you." Piccolo sarcasticly said.

 _"Was that sarcasm?"_

 _"SHUT IT KAMI!"_ Piccolo screamed in his head.

"Lets begin." Froze charged at Frieza and Piccolo.

* * *

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Kuriza jumped up from the space pod. He fired himself right at Froze.

"No my space pod. Ooh my space suit." Froze groaned.

"We get it, your from space!" Piccolo screamed.

"You made Uncle Froze pissed!" Froze slapped Kyle.

"Ahh..." Kyle was out cold.

"Noo! My son!" Frieza yelled getting his ribs crushed. He got up and did a Full Nelson on Froze."Piccolo fire it!"

"Alright now my new trick, Makan-makpo-go to Hell with it! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo fired it.

"Okay that's when I relea-oh sweet Jesus!" Frieza and Froze got penatrated.

"P-Piccolo..."

"GUYS WERE HERE TO HEL- DAMMIT!" Krillin screamed from the Capsule ship.

"You should of dodge Frieza." Piccolo said."RRAAH!" He grew his arm back.

"Wait what the hell, you can regenerate?" Krillin ask.

"Yeah and know what else?" Piccolo replied.

"...What?"

"I'm taking Kuriza bye!" Piccolo stole the toddler.

"Quick, someone go get him!"

"..."

"Dammit Roshi." Krillin said.

"Shut up Krillin." Roshi retorted.

 **KRILLIN OWN COUNT-2**

"I can't belive he's gone." Bulma said carrying Tyler. Cooler took him into his arms.

"Yeah, my brother's gone. What am I gonna tell Icey and Mary?" Cooler said."Krillin you have to tell them."

"Why not you?"

"..." Cooler took off to his house.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

New chapter complete. Next one soon and Goku smack me please!

SMACK!

Thank you. After this story's up, the wattpad story will be up and I'll be working on chapters here!

Expect a next one soon.


End file.
